Refaire sa vie
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: [Spoiler T7  OS] Hermione laisse une lettre à Ron  il est temps pour elle d'aller refaire sa vie ailleurs. Mais avant, elle souhaite soulager son âme d'un lourd secret qu'elle a longtemps enfouit au fond d'elle


Refaire sa vie

Très cher Ron,

Peut-être t'es-tu longtemps demandé où je pouvais bien être avant de trouver cette lettre sur le lit et sans doute aimerais-tu à présent le savoir. Sache simplement que je suis loin, et que je ne reviendrai pas. Jamais.

Je me sens coupable de t'infliger une telle peine, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'on ne se marie pas. Pour tout t'avouer, il y a longtemps que je préparais ce départ dans ma tête, m'imaginant mille et un scénarios différents. Parfois cela se passait bien, parfois, cela se passait mal. Au final, j'y ai tant pensé que le courage de t'annoncer mon départ de vive voix m'a totalement abandonné.

J'ai, d'une façon très utopique, espéré pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce que les enfants aient quitté la maison, dans le seul but de les protéger de nos conflits qui ne les concernent pas. Cependant, attendre jusque-là, s'est avéré être impossible et, au fond, je crois que je repoussais sans cesse ce moment par pure lâcheté. Rose et Hugo sont à présent des adolescents, je pense et j'espère qu'ils sont suffisamment mûr pour comprendre ces choses-là sans trop en souffrir. A eux et au Magenmagot de choisir avec qui ils désireront rester par la suite, lorsque le divorce sera prononcé.

J'imagine bien que, furieux, tu dois te demander les raisons qui font que je m'en vais refaire ma vie ailleurs. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu n'aies pas su voir, ni interpréter les signes avant-coureurs de cette rupture. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été capable de comprendre les filles. J'ai fait avec pendant un temps, croyant pouvoir tout endurer par amour pour toi et pour les enfants. Maintenant je ne peux plus.

Nos premières années ensemble furent merveilleuses et j'en garderai à jamais de bons souvenirs. J'aurais difficilement pu rêver plus beau et plus romantique mariage. Et je me souviens encore du jour où tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me faire passer le seuil de notre tout nouvel appartement, notre logis à nous, rien qu'à nous ! Notre vie fut ponctuée de ces petits instants magiques qui malheureusement furent trop peu nombreux pour surpasser les moments noirs.

Je crois qu'à force de vivre à deux, le désintérêt de l'autre a fini par s'installer. La routine du quotidien nous menaçait et il est difficile, quand on aime, d'imaginer tous les dégâts qu'elle peut engendrer. Je t'avouerai que pendant cette période où souvent je me suis sentie seule, il y a eu des jours où je n'avais vraiment pas envie que tu me touches. Mais tu semblais tellement en avoir besoin, tu te faisais tellement insistant, que des fois je t'ai laissé faire sans grande conviction, profitant de l'obscurité de la chambre pour laisser couler une larme de chagrin devant ce que nous étions devenus. Dans ces instants-là, ma conscience me disait que si j'en arrivais à pleurer quand tu me faisais l'amour, ce n'était pas la peine de continuer dans cette voie, tout ce que nous faisions, c'était nous diriger vers un mur.

Des efforts, j'en ai fait pour essayer de nous sauver, mais cette routine destructrice ne semblait pas t'affecter autant qu'à moi. La naissance de Hugo m'a laissé entrevoir une nouvelle lueur d'espoir. Pendant ma grossesse, tu as à nouveau montré ton intérêt pour moi, et j'ai même fini par me convaincre que tous nos soucis s'étaient envolés et que notre amour avait triomphé. Cependant un enfant, ça prend énormément de temps et d'énergie, et après sa naissance tout est redevenu comme avant. A nouveau, tu ne t'occupais plus de moi, trop occupé à ramener le pain à la maison pendant mon congé maternité.

Un secret terrible m'oppresse le coeur, un secret qui serait dévastateur pour le tien mais que je ne peux pas garder. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ma faute car je sais que tu vas me haïr et c'est légitime. Tout ce qe je veux, c'est que tu le saches : Rose n'est peut-être pas ta fille.

Un soir alors que tu étais encore à faire des heures supplémentaires, Ginny est venue me rendre visite à la maison. Elle m'a trouvée maussade, et à vrai dire, elle était bien loin de la vérité. C'était pendant notre « Année Noire » comme tu l'appelais, lorsqu'il a fallu revendre une partie de nos meubles pour couvrir nos dettes. Ginny voulait absolument qu'on sorte, entre filles, pensant que ça me ferait oublier nos soucis pour quelques heures au moins. J'étais très reconnaissante de son geste, mais j'ai d'abord refusé avant de céder. Je me suis habillée et nous sommes parties pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Et après ? Et bien, je ne sais plus trop, d'abord parce que c'est loin, ensuite parce que j'ai tellement honte que je préfère oublier tout ça.

Il y avait dans le bar lorsque nous sommes arrivées, un groupe de trois jeunes sorciers, dont un dont le sourire et le regard m'ont très vite charmée. Ils nous ont invité à boire un verre avec eux, et nous avons discuté. L'homme que j'avais remarqué s'appelait Cygnus Gamp, du même nom de famille que l'arrière-grand-mère de Sirius Black. Il avait un an de moins que moi et un goût prononcé pour la littérature. Je fus d'ailleurs impressionnée qu'il connaisse des auteurs Moldus tels que Maupassant ou Zola. Mais, si je me souviens encore plus ou moins bien de nos conversations, il m'est presque impossible de dire ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, si ce n'est que j'ai beaucoup bu. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Cygnus à mes côtés.

Je ne l'ai jamais revu par la suite, bien qu'au réveil, il m'ait demandé mon adresse sur le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette. Je lui ai répondu sèchement que j'étais mariée et qu'il était hors de question de poursuivre une telle relation qui, d'ailleurs, n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il a paru comprendre et est parti en laissant une rose sur la table de chevet. J'en étais à la fois touchée et furieuse.

J'imagine que pour toi cette annonce doit être un coup fatal. Je t'ai trompé. Cependant, ne vas pas t'imaginer que cela signifie que je ne t'aimais plus du tout à cette époque-là. Pendant longtemps ce souvenir m'a hantée et je n'ai eu de cesse de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça, même en ayant bu ? J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que l'alcool avait réveillé un profond désir en moi... Oui, Ron, j'ai été souvent frustrée avec toi. Non que tu fasses l'amour comme un pied, mais simplement tu ne savais pas satisfaire mes désirs de la même façon, tu ne m'offrais pas assez de ton amour quand j'en avais besoin.

Ron, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Lorsque nous serons devant le Magenmagot à nous disputer les enfants comme des idiots, ne leur demande pas un sort de Généalogie pour Rose. Même si je comprends que tu aies besoin de lever le voile du doute sur ta parenté avec elle, Rose en souffrirait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle a été assez âgée et avisée, je lui ai parlé de ce lourd secret. Elle m'a répondu que peu importait qui était son père biologique, à ses yeux tu étais son seul et unique père. Elle t'aime et la vérité pourrait lui être fatale. S'il te plait, fais ça pour elle.

A présent, je me sens l'âme moins agitée. Nous sommes tous deux encore jeunes. Il est temps pour moi, mais aussi pour toi, de tourner le dos au passé et de regarder vers l'avenir. Il n'est pas trop tard pour refaire nos vies.

Adieu Ron, je t'ai aimé.  
Hermione


End file.
